1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel and a driving method thereof, and particularly relates to a display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, segmented electronic paper displays have the characteristics of having a lower power consumption and weight and being durable. Even under the sunlight, the segmented electronic display is still able to clearly display the contents, and still has a display function when there is no power connection. When applied to display digital codes, a segmented electronic paper display includes a display panel having a plurality of digital code display units. In the conventional art, the driving circuit usually drives the digital code display units of the display panel by using one common electrode signal. This way of driving usually needs to be configured with a display panel with complicated wiring. In addition to the increased complexity of the wiring layout, the driving circuit thereof also needs to be designed with a significant number of output pins to transmit electrical signals to the display panel. The driving circuit with a significant amount of output pins increases the manufacturing cost of the segmented electronic paper display, and it is also difficult for the designer to further expand the driving circuit to allow the driving circuit to offer additional operational functions.